Star Wars Rebel Strike Team
by SoldierofFortuneWriter
Summary: This is a story that has been brewing in my mind for awhile, it take place in the original trilogy right after the battle of Hoth got the idea from Republic commando, Original characters of my own creation i do not own star wars George Lucas does.
1. Chapter 1 Naz Richardson

**This is a story i thought i would try and write i have never written a star wars fanfiction before and got the idea after playing the game Star Wars Republic Commando hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Star Wars Rebel Strike Team**

**Prequel chapter 1**

_(Planet Hoth Battle of Hoth Three years after the Battle of Yavin.)_

The trenches Where the 331 rebel defense group were stationed was quiet. Sargeant Naz Richardson a human male from alderan began to go down the trenches making sure his unit was ready for the attack by the empire. It was only 3 years ago that his home planet had been destoryed by the empire and the next day after making his run to Tyferra he left his job and joined the rebels. Now here he was a sargeant with 4 squads under him tring to keep many like him alive. Several minutes ago he had been given his orders. Hold the line until you are able to be evacuated then proceed to rendevous point. In other words, Echo base had been discovered and the empire was here and coming for a fight. Once he relayed the info to his men they all got their assigned equipment ready. Some got their rifles ready while other prepared their Squad support weapons either the heavy repeating laser or the dish shaped high yield proton cannon. A little while earlier he had saw that the space based weapon the ion cannon raise to postion and be prepared for fireing. While finishing his checks and making sure his men were at the ready. a call came over his wrist mounted comms device.

"Recon one to Bravo 331 over." It was the recon teams deployed around the base but further out from trenches."This is bravo to recon one go ahead over." As Naz looked from his postion a fog had settled over the front and was obsecuring the view of the landscape not that there was much to see but snow and ice. Still for the first time he was here he shivered not from the cold but from the growing pit in his stomach."Recon one here, sighted invasion group, group consistes of four AT-AT, and one AT-ST taking up the rear. Infantry support unknown, postion unatenable request permission to withdraw."They knew this was coming he had his orders but the recon teams were not made for this fight neither was his men for that matter. "Bravo to Recon one, wait for invasion group then proceed at best speed to rendevous point, do not get detected. beam as much data as possible to command and keep your eye open for any spacecraft seen. once you can move undetected then proceed to the rendevous point good luck, Bravo one out."Then he taped on the channel button on the comms device and activated the command channel."This is Bravo 331, to command recon has sighted invasion group consisting of 4 AT-At and one At-St, possible infantry within the AT-At consists of 4 six man squads each total of 96 opforce is order over."As he awaited order Sargeant Naz got his men together and prepared them for the fight. He looked up over the trench to the proton cannon and to the bothan female manning it and shouted to her."Private Runalian, you will aim for the joints of the AT-AT's. in the neck of the bridge or the joints of the legs, if you can get a clear shot at the undercariage do so, aim for the escape hatch and we might get lucky and blow it open for some of us to sneak in a thermal detonator to kill the infantry."

Then Sargeant Naz looked to his right at the heavy repeating laser and shouted to human female from Corellia" Private Durame, your heavy will not have any effect on that armore even if you get the weak joints, so focus on keeping the infantry in the walkers, and supporting any spacecraft we deploy. try to ain for the window to the bridge but dont expect much effect. As for the rest of us, we will also focus on the infantry when they come out until we are to retreat."Keep fire on the Walkers and also try to take out the AT-ST if you get a chance that is where the head honcho will be. Does everyone understand"As he walked down the trench the mmen and women under his command nodded and he took up his postion closest to the incoming invasion force and readied his nerves. Then he saw them The four At-At or Walkers as they were called. Came out of the mist and began to slowly walk towards them. They were giant, at the front was the bridge just above the head whcih contained 2 high yield laser cannons. the main body was blocky and heavily armored. and the legs were just as armored but blocky. As the four machines exited the fog they opened up on the trenches and the rebels returned fire. Sargent Naz opened up on the tip of the arrow formation of four machines and targeted the bridge screen to hopefully punch through but at the very least blind the driver and crew of the through all the noise of the fight he hears a whining and over tens of Snowspeeder craft proceed to the fight against the walkers. The first of his unit to die is Runlian who was burned after once of the walkers fired at her postion and the weapon and the person firing it were blow up. Sargeant Naz looked away from the carnage and continued fireing at the walkers haveing no effect against the monsterous machines. Then one of the machines toppled to the ground and two snowspeeder shot at the neck join destrying the massive machine. As Sargeant Naz continues to fire at the machines he notices the ground in front of him is littered with rebel machines. Then an explosion erupts from within one of the remaining AT-At walkers and the machine explodes toples to the ground smoking. As he looks at the smoking hulk a flash blinds him temporaily and he looks at where the shield generator once was and only a smoking hulks and a small mushroom cloud can be seen

Then over the comm he gets the evacuation sequence and shouts to the remaining members of his unit."Fall back Retreat, Retreat head to your evacuation area. Out of the four squads under his command only 1 squad runs past him, he looks over at where durame was and only a crater remains. He then begins to run along the trench back to echo base and to his rendevous point. As he enters the base, over his comms he hears."Imperials have entered the base, Repeat imperials." then nothing but static. As he rounds a corner a 6 man squad of snowtroopers begins fireing at him. He pulls his laser rifle and begins to fire back at the troopers but doesn't hit any as they have taken cover behind some then pulls a thermal detonator from his belt a thows it into the wall and head down the opposite corridor fire some more shots as he break past the hall with the snowtroopers in it. As he continues to run past, the detonator explodes collapseing the hall behind him cutting him off from the imperials and himself. He continues to run down the hall and enters a door that leads to the hanger that once house the snowspeeders. On the far side of the hanger is a 6 man squad of snowtroopers running towards his end of the hanger. He ducks behind one of the snow columns and begins fireing at the oncoming imperials fire back and a firefight ensures. Naz leaps from column to column returning fire when he can. By the time he gets to the blasted hanger doors three of the imperials are down and the rest are trying to cut off his escape. Naz looks down to his bandoleer and sees he has only one clip left for the rifle, no secondary gun and only one thermal detonator, as he looks around him he sees he is near the main fuel lines for the snowspeeders, and the main tanks are behind the snowtroopers. A idea comes to his mind, he lays down a burst of fire from his rifle dumps the empty clip and put the last clip into the rifle, then he lays down more supressing fire and attaches the detonator to the prone fuel line and sets the charge for 1 minute, he then begins to run, shooting at the snowtroopers and as he makes he way to the hanger doors he flips a switch and the fuel line begins to leak out fuel. as he makes his way out the door and to the rendevous point and sudden blast knocks him off his feet. The detonator back in the hanger explodes igniting the fuel and sending the flame through the open line and igniting the fuel tanks behind the snowtroopers the explosion is massive and life Sargean Naz some three feet into the air and he hits back on the snow with a thud, he looks behind him and the hanger has collapsed behind the blast doors and smoke can be seen coming from the collapsed doors."I thought snow was supposed to be soft" He remarks.

He makes it to the rendevous point and is one of the last men to board the transports, as it lifts off he looks back at echo and see the imperials blasting the remains of the base. He transport makes it barely into hyperspace, with it sister ship and x-wing escorts with a star destroyer shooting at it all the way to the jump. As the stars decend into a tunnel of hyperspace he wonders how many of his friends he left back on hoth and how many more he will leave on other planets in the fight against the Empire.

(_Undisclosed location aboard the rebel flagship base one)_

Sargeant Naz Richardson had been in transit since the fall of Echo Base when he was brought he and told that he was to meet with a commander of some sort on the flagship of the rebel fleet, the fabled base one. As he walked down the halls of the cruiser and reached the door he was ordered to, he tapped on buzzer and a gruff voice told him to enter. He entered the room and at the head of the room a table shown behind it a man wearing an oragne X-wing flightsuit stood at the window looking out at the stars, as Naz entered the room he saluted and stood at attention. The man looked to be human in his late 40's with a greying hair, as he turned around, hehad a grey beard and piercing eyes, as he sat down at the desk he began to speak in a baritome voice."Sit down Sargeant we have much to discuss."Naz then sat down at the chair provided and began to listen."I have been looking over your file, you faught well at hoth, it was a shame about your unit, but you and those men under you allowed alot of good men of the rebel alliance to escape. Also because of your actions i have a proposal for you, do you want to hear me out."Naz looked at the man and spoke" of course sir." The man then looked at the naz and clasped his hand together."I am putting together a special unit, these men and women will be trained and will need a leader, however, their missions will be extremely hazardous, we are picking people who have combat experience from Hoth, yavin and other theatre the rebels have faught the empire in. Your name came up because of your actions on hoth. I canot say more than that until you agree to join, this is not a order this unit will be made of volunteers only, do you understand, so after what i just told you are you in or out."Naz, looked down at his feet and spoke."I am in sir, you got me." the ruff soldier looked at naz and spoke."god, i am commander Fias Lester, welcome to the strike team, you will be given quarters on board Base One, until you can be sent to the trainign facility. You will remain in those quarters, isolated until we reach the facility, is that Understood?"Naz nodded and stood up he saluted and the Commander saluted back."The commander then pushed a button and two aliance guards escorted naz to his quarters. After Naz left the commander typed on a computer and crossed Naz off a list he had made earlier."That is one now only three more then we can begin training them for what is to come."


	2. Chapter 2 Dyles Kruger

**Star Wars Rebel Strike team**

**Prequel chapter 2**

_planet Tatooine Mos Eisley spaceport_

_( Three weeks after the battle of Hoth 3 years post battle of Yavin)_

Dyles Kruger Continued to wait in the stinking cantina awaiting her contact to appear. The now brunette human former imperial intel analyst turned rebel spy continued to wait for her contact to appear, her contact was a smuggler who in the past had gave her valuable infomation in exchanger for credits. Dyles Kruger was 6'1 blue eyes with a small scar on her cheekbone, she wore brown pants and a red and white striped shirt, underneath one she had a pull out blaster for security. As she scanned the room looking for her contact and any threats to her life, she continued to mull over the news that had been sent to all rebel spies

_"Echo base eliminated, Commanders, skywalker, solo, and leia organa missing, data at base wiped clean and componets destoryed, all field ops to continue as planned until otherwise alerted by command."_

as she continued to mull over what had happened on hoth her contact entered the cantina, the bothan male wore a brown cloak over a brown shirt and blue pants, the signal of touching the left wall was seen by Kruger and the man at down at the table next to hers."I suppose you have heard about hoth my dear rebel spy." As she continued to look over the menu on her data pad she responded in a whipser."Yes, i have Captain Chro what of it? Well it seems to me that you may soon be out of work, the alliance is finished, so why not come work for me, you can handle yourself i a fight and you skills could be useful for a scruffy smuggler like me." Kruger had heard the line before countless times on countless worlds, by countless contacts from the black market on Corellia, to the huts here in the backwater world of Tatooine, her answer was always the same."No, captain i dont do what i do for money anymore i do it for redemption of my past acts now do you have news for me or do i take my credits elsewhere, to perhaps another captain with better ears and deeper pockets."

The captain sighed and snuck a data crystal under the menu of his table, then began to whipser once again."I just made a run to Kuat delivering some parts for a repair of a star destroyer and some other goods to some friends of mine. I have a friend there who has high level access to the main computer, after some bribing and a little prodding i got him to give me access to the weapons files for a few moments. These are all the weapons designs the Empire is currently working on and the level of completion until they have a working prototype. It does not say where they are being built, but i would guess at one of the R and D facilties at Fondor or even on Coruscant, still that little bit of detective work i leave to you now what have you got for me my dear." As Dyles began to fish out the crystal that contained the loacation for the captain's payment a shot echos across the catina and the captain falls dead on the table.

Kruger reacts instantly she rises out of her chair and deploys the pull out blaster from it's holder on her wrist and scans the catina, a lone figure can be seen running out of the front door. As quickly gathers up the data crystal on the captain table and head out the side door and down the first alley, as she does she grabs a rucksack from behind rusted speeder bike hulk and grabs her Imperial blaster, her bandoleer which contains four blaster clips and her back up documents and ditches the sack she then places the crystal into the bandoleer and begins down another alley. As she reaches the main street, a lone figure emerges from from the side of the opening and points a imperial blaster at her" Hello, darlin it seems you rebels are having lots of bad luck these days, drop the blaster and the bandoleer." Says a voice from behind her as she turns, she sees a Human male wearing a dirty brown cloack but underneath wearing an black imperial uniform." Who might you be might i ask?" She says to the leader." I have no name, but you have something that belongs to the empire, that data crystal, lay it on the ground, or else i will have my friends indulge their darker tendacies." As Kruger begins to fish out the crystal with her hands she reaches to a side pocket and picks a special crystal she had made earlier. As she takes the fake crystal to the ground the imperial walks over and gets the crystal from her then walks back to the entrance of the ally as he looks at it, Kruger snaps her fingers and the small detonators activates the chemicals inside the crystal, causing the crystal to becomes a flashbang. The light blinds the imperial and the band disorients him, but kruger who seconds later closed her eyes is unaffected. She picks up her guns and rushes the imperial, she grabs the wrist of the imperial and flings him back down the ally, then she takes his fallen gun and throws it into a nearby trash receptical, as the fallen imperial soldier, gets over the effects of the flashband he sees he is on the ground looking up into the cold eyes of the Rebel Spy who moments ago he had cornered but who now had him on the ground at gunpoint. As Kruger holds the gun to the imperial's temple she begins to speak."You are my prisoner now, dont worry we treat our prioners better than you treat yours." She then hits the imperial over the head with the rifle knocking him out. She finds an old piece of cloth nearby and wraps the man in it and ties it off. She then drags him and hides him behind the trash receptical. As she does this she picks up the communicator still on her belt and begins to speak into it."This is agent 36 to roadhouse, come in roadhouse." As she waits fore the Rebel command on Tatooine she makes sure her blaster is loaded and the crystal is safely in her bandoller now around her waist."Roadhouse to Agent 36, we read over. Agent 36 here have pickup at current location, unknown imperial, Unconscious, behind a trash receptical, request pickup for questioning." She then heads back to the covered inperial and begins to search him for any other little surprises." Agent 36, pickup on the way maintain postion and keep package wrapped once pickup arrives, aid in delivery of both package and information from catina." She then finds no other weapons or devices on the imperial not even identification." Roger, roadhouse will await pickup, agent 36 out."

The pickup team took 3 minutes to arrives the two men homed in on her by her comms device, she helped the men put them in a trailer attached to a speederbike and the three rebels headed for the safeouse outside mos Eisley.

_Several days later Onboard base one Calamari cruiser( near the planet Dantooine)_

Dyles Kruger continued to sit in front of the man who days earlier had requested her to leave her post on Tatooine, and come to the mobile Command ship of the Rebel Alliance known as Base one, once onboard she was escorted by alliance guards to a room where an imposing man sat at a table, and continued to look over a file, she guess was her record with both the imperials, and the Alliance. The man then sat the file down and looked at her." Mrs, Kruger, i know you must be wondering why i got you away from Tatooine. For one thing i wish to thank you for retrieving that data we got. With that we now have a good idea what little toys the Empire is cooking up to use against use, secondly i have an offer to make of you, I cant tell you what it is or where you will be going, only that if you accept a postion with me, i promise you alot of training, a lot of fighting, and lot of hard work, from your file here you excel at all three. If you choose this postion with me, you will operate outside the normal chain of command of the Alliance. You will onl answer to me, and Admiral Ackbar in extreme circumstances, your missions with be of the highest nature to the Alliance, and vitally important, they also will be incredibly dangerous, so what is your answer?" As Dyles looked over at the man, she saw that he was dead serious and knew that something big what begining here and she wanted to be a part of it for no other reason that to hurt the Galactic Empire." I am in" She replied. The man then came from behind his desk and shook Krugers hand as she stood up." Good, a guard will see you to private quarters where you will stay, until it is time for your training, you will not mingle with the rest of the crew and will remain in quarters till you are called by me.. My name is Fias Lester, and welcome to the Strike Team." Commander Lester then pressed a button on his desk and a rebel soldier escorted Dyles Kruger to her new life.


	3. Chapter 3 Callie Comarilla

**Star Wars Rebel Strike Team 3**

**Prequel Chapter 3**

_here is another chapter i am going to try somethign one of the reviewers suggested to me, but i think i might have done it wrong let me you know what you all think._

_(4 months after the Battle of Hoth, 3 years post Battle of Yavin)_

_Imperial Detention Facility DF_042 Naboo_

_Rebellion Operation Silent guardian_

Calle Comarila hated waiting the most. She always wanted to be in action, always either moving forward or getting ready to move forward, she never liked looking back. Calle Comarilla was a 5,4 redhead human from coreilla, she had blue eyes, and currently was in the traditional alliance flightsuit of jumpsuit, life support systems and helmet. She was waiting on the go order from the ground team who currently were doing a recon on the detention facility where 250 alliance political prsioners were kept. It had been 3 hours since she had gotten in the cockpit of her T-47 airspeeder smuggled to the planet a week before. Now as she looked out ot the clearing her and the rest of her five man team wiating for the intellegence report from the 231st recon marines to come in. She sat rubbing the joystick of her fighter waiting for the call to come in so she could lead her squadron on this raid, and hopefully as she liked to put it give the empire a middle finger.

"Recon to flight group, recon to flight group come in flight group over." Said the radio in her helmet it was the marines with their recon report." Calle slowly flipped on the transmit button on her cockpit control panel and responded.

"This is Flight lead to recon we read five by five over." Calle flipped the switch to automatic response meaning when she spoke it transmitted without her having to push anything.

"Flight lead this is recon, recon report is follows we have a complex of five buildings aranged in a square configuration, The cells are on the corner buildings and the security control is in the central building. Each cell block has an additional security area in case the main building is attacked we have observed multiple alliance prisoners in the complex but they are in different cell blocks, We have observed at least 2 regiments of security personel at the facility, mostly storm troopers but at least ten civilian personel. we are preparing for the strikes over."

"Roger that Recon lead, flight is warming up now eta 20 mikes over, what is the status on the AA over." Calle said as she began warming up the engines and the others of her squadron saw this and did the same.

"Flight leader, we have at least 2 AA implacements at the front gate along with anti armor, and anti infantry implacements, we have no movement on the North South connecting road, it is now or never over."

Calle watched her status board on the T-47 slowly go from yellow to green and responded. " Understood Recon lead, are primary targets will be the implacements, after that we will shift to infantry suppression and security." Then Calle Switched to another comms circuit.

"This is flight lead to runner lead how you read over?" She said to the group of tweleve transports waiting to pick up the prisoners.

Shortly a voice came over her comms she identified as the captain of the Correlian Freighter Freedom's Run.

"Yeah this is Runner lead, we ready to get this job over with?" Calle continued her preflight procedures as she responded.

"Roger, runner lead begin preflight procedures, and be ready for the go signal and remember, you are to take them to the rendevous point, we agreed to, Then and only then will you get paid, is that understood?"

A sigh came over the line and the Captain responded with a yes as Calle Finished her preflight warmup, and waited for the ground troops to give her the go signal before she activated her repulsorlifts and her engines. After about five minutes recon lead came over the communications circuit.

"This is recon lead to Flight leader, repeat final intel report is as follows two AA turrets located at main entrance along with Anti infantry and anti vehicles automated turrets, no Alpha-Tango Alpha Tango sighted, no Alpha Tango-Alpha Sierra spotted, no aircraft spotted, Infantry consists of two regiments of stormtroopers. We are in postion awaiting go code for assault, over"

Calle flipped on the engines and the repulsorlifts and her t-47 lifted into the sky, then she spoke over the communications circuit."Roger, recon lead, Flight lead to rangers, We Are going to target the AA Turrets first, once they are down we will splint into 2 groups Bravo Squadron will focus on the Anti Vehicle, Anti Infantry Turrets, while Able will focus on infantry supression. Give me a confirm over orders over." As she said this here speeder lifted over the treetops towards the objective.

"Able two confirms."

"Able three confirms."

"Bravo one Confirms."

"Bravo two confirms."

"Bravo three confirms."

As calle topped the another hill she spotted the objective off in the distance, the tops of the buildings could be seen and they also saw her as the guard towers began fireing their lasers at her. Her instrument panel confirmed the Anti Aircraft turrets had locked on to her and the rest of her Flight group.

"The is Able lead to Ranger Flight, AA turrets had locked on remember take out the turrets first then focus on your individiual objectives if you are shot down take cover until the transports come in. If the mission is aborted, use your escape training and make way to your individual safehouse on the planet, good luck rangers."

Then Calle and her flight entered the cleared away area around of the facility and the AA guns began fireing on her and the rest of the Flight group. The plasma bolts whizzed past her screen and the amount of energy in her sheilds slowly dwindled. Then she was in range of the Port AA turret and fired. Her four bolts were joined by 8 other from her group and on the right side of her, Bravo group began fireding it's lasers at the Starboard Turret. Both turrets exploded in famle and the Anti Aircraft fire stopped." Then a communication came over the circuit.

"This is Bravo two, Bravo lead is down, he crashed near the main gate, over."

Calle looped back around and saw the wreckage of the speeder by the gate. The back part was smoking but she saw the cockpit opening, and a lone figure jumping out and running toward the forrest where the Recon unit was, but the figure was cut down by the Anti Infantry turrest still in operation, Calle closed her eyes and looked forward and steered back to finding and hitting the troops as they came out."

"This is Ranger Lead to bravo squad, take out the turrets, Recon lead when you leave make sure you collect the bodies of the fallen crew, no one gets left behind."

"Roger, Ranger lead we will, we are ready to assault, once the turrets are down."Replied the leader of the recon unit. As Calle headed to the guard towers and began to systematically take them out with each pass she finally got to the last once and destroyed it. Then radioed the rest of the Flight Group.

This is Ranger lead, to Bravo two have the turrets been taken out."

A moment later a voice comes over the comms.

"Bravo lead here, we have just taken out the final turret all clear for ground forces."

Calle smiled and gave orders to the rest of her Flight.

Ranger lead to all Rangers, go to infantry suppression, and be prepared for grond support operations, Recon Lead this is Flight Lead, Alderann Moon repeat Alderann moon."

Then out of the forrest infantry carriers and men came rushing out. The infantry carriers, were hoving over the flat ground and their lasers were firing into the prison. As the First infantry made it to the main gate, it plowed on through destroying the gate and took a postion left of the gate the other 5 carriers did the same and the back ramps lowered disgorging troops. most heading into the central building while some stayed on the outside around the carriers.

This is recon lead, we are gaining control of main Security building, and slicing the files for all rebel prsioners, we have already locked out the security guards. Once we have locaions on Rebel Prisioners, we will begin extractions. E.T.A will be 10 mikes over."

Calle looked over at her watch and responded

"Roger Recon Lead, we will continue ground support operations Bravo squad head to the North-South road and keep look out for enemy reinforcements, Able Squad, maintain orbit and look for any stragglers and all units keep on the lookout for enemy aircraft. The prision would have surely sent off a red alert once we came onto AA radars, so keep alert."

As the final two speeders of Bravo Squad headed for the road, Calle began to wonder how many more was going to die today.

A few minutes after orbiting Calle got a comms from Bravo two.

Bravo two, to Ranger Lead, i have vehicles heading for the facility, make it out to be 3 tanks and 4 Infantry Carriers, along with 2 two man squads of recon troopers on hoverbikes, request permission to engage over."

Calle looked over at her watch and sighed."Bravo 2, request granted hit the tanks first, slow them down, i am coming in to support you, Recon Lead, enemy reinforcements coming down the main road, 3 tanks, 4 infantry carriers, and 4 scount troopers on bikes, looks to be a recon in force, you need to hurry."

A few seconds later, As calle flew over the facility she noticed all the rebel soldiers in the main courtyard began running into the different buildings.

"Recon Lead, to Flight Lead We have the names count 45 rebel prisoners it will be another 5 mikes, suggest you bring in the transports."

Calle responded just as the imperial convoy came into site.

"Roger Recon Lead, I will set the Transports down in the cleared area by the front gate, Runner Lead, this is Flight lead set your transports down in the area by the main gate, and be ready to leave things might get hairy."

A moment later the captain from the Correlian Freighter Freedom's Run came on the circuit.

"We are lifting off now, We will be at the landing point in 2 mikes, tell your ground troops to have our cargo by then, over."

Calle did as the captain asked and as she got affermative as she spotted two of her flight group go down from missles from the three tanks. As she saw them crash into the forrest she took aim at the closest tank and opened fire. Her laser hit the tank but only effected the invisible shield it had around then. Then her status board read lock-on and she turned in her seat as 6 missles from the three tanks shot out at her. She saw three get blown away by what was left of her flight group and the others come for her. She ducked behind some trees and the missles hit the trees, blowing many of the tall ones to pieces that hit her craft causeing no damage. As she lifted back up from the trees she spoke on her comms.

"Ranger lead to Ranger flight check in over." as she flew over the forrest by the road and began to circle behind the convoy she began to get responses.

"Able 2 here, where did those tanks come from."

"Able 3 here, I saw Bravo Flight go down into the forrest."

As she looked toward the burning wreckage that was Bravo 2 to her left, she hoped he survived, as she looked over toward the clearing, she saw Bravo three speeder burning, but saw someone running from the wreckage heading for the incoming transports. She then looped around the rear of the convoy as tracer fire reached up from the Infantry Carriers trying to get her craft, but most missing by inches. She then spoke into her helmet mike.

"Okay Ranger flight, we still have to buy time for the Rebel Marines, to get the prisoners out, they are getting them out now, so lets try and thin the herd aim for the tanks, and watch out for the missles. Recon lead, we are going to go for the tanks, but it looks bad, get as many as you can OUT NOW."

As she formed up with what was left of her flight group to the left of the convoy a response came over the comms circuit.

"Recon to Flight leader we got them all, we are in the transports lifting off now, we have started destorying all rebel vehicles, and we have activated the self destruct on the Facility, it will be gone by the time they get here and so will we, Bug out and head for the rendevous point, thanks for the cover, Recon Lead out."

As Calle looked off into the distance, the three Corellian frieghter lifted off and headed up away form the planet. Then she spoke into her mike.

Ranger flight, get out of here, stay away form the road, and take seperate courses to the rendevous point, evade enemy air as i am sure they will be here shortly, good luck, Ranger Lead out." Calle then headed along the road but away from it as she headed for a valley that ran west of the facility, as she did she noticed 2 small blips on her radar screen directly in front of her. As she looked out her forward view screen two Tie Fighters came into view and began fireing at her craft. As her shields failed her port engine took a hit and she headed into the valley floor, the last thing she saw was the trees reaching up from the ground and then her head hit the console and then...darkness.

_Several Hours later_

As Calle finally came back from the darkness, she looked at her once pristine, cockpit and tree limbs came through the windows, some cutting into her flight suit and few breaking panel was broken and nothing was on. Calle shook the cobwebs from her head and hit the manual release of the cockpit and it slowly raised up cracking the branches and pulling all of the all of her and her suit. She unhooked herself from the four point harness, and twisted too get her survival kit from the area behind her seat. As she looked over the side of the craft she saw she was on the ground, she grabbed the bag and jumped out of the craft, then she heard some crackling and look to behind her still smoking and broken craft. Toward a rise in the forrest a four man squad of stormtoopers began making their way toward her. She grabbed her survuval bag on the ground and began to run. She continued to run for several minutes until she was sure she had not been seen then she found a small clearing covered by treetops and unloaded her survival bag.

The first thing she got out was her ground trooper harness, that containted all the pockets for her stuff. Next she got the map and compass out and put them in the left breast pocket. She then got out her two knives and put one in her boot and the other in a leg holster on her right leg. after that she got out her blaster and set in on the ground then began putting the four clips on her harness and put the blaster and its holder on her left leg and drew the blaster and checked to make sure it was with a full clip of ammo and operating normally. then she got out the first aid kit and began treating the 10 cuts from the branches that had came through the cockpit. After that was done she retrieved the flashlight, jacket, and sleeping bag and looked at the map. Her safehouse was marked in red, it took her a few moments to find her postion using the stars but afterwards she marked it on the map with a red pencil, and unrolled the sleeping bad and laid down for the night. This noght she would dream of the people who had died and the next day would begin the three day march and evasion plan to her safehouse some distance away and in Imperial territory.

**Rebel Fleet Medical Ship Wandering hope (Nebulan B Frigate)**

**Hape starcluster heading to the Outer Rim**

**5 weeks later**

Calle Comarila had turned a 3 day walk into a week walk because of the wandering patrols, during that time she had twisted her ankle on a tree root, and cut herself some more during a knife fight from a stromtrooper who got to close. She had finally made it to the safehouse and after using the password, got in and was given rudamentry medical treatment from the rebel spies there. She was later smuggled on a transport, and made it to the Wandering Hope and had been in the medical bay of the Wandering hope for about 4 weeks. Her first week out of the medical bay, she reports to her Commanding Officer, and is told to wait in her quarters for someone, and he then wishes her luck. As she waiting in her quarters, words like drummed out, losing your flight status, came to her mind. Did they think she was an incompetant flight leader, did they blame her for the lost of an entire t_47 squadron. and the decimation of another, What was her fate. Finally her door slid open and a man in a rebel uniform came thourgh. He was tall, about 40, human, with a grey beard. As she stood up to salute, he waved her down and he stood by the door, he motioned for her to sit back in her seat and began to speak.

"Calle Comarila, one of 2 survivors of the flight group that did the raid on wayland 5 weeks ago, some have come to calling you the wayland miracle, while other are calling you the wayland curse." As he said this he pulled a file from behind him, and began reading it.

At the mentioning of her new nicknames, she felt as a knife had twisted in her, when she had learned that Able two and Able 3 had died it hurt but to think that some of the pilots felt she was cursed hurt even more.

"I dont believe in curses, and as for miracles the only miracle there was that my training worked." Calle Responded.

"That is good cause, i am in need of someone with both survival skills, a strong will, and exceptional flying skills. Your name came up, i can not tell you where you will be going, only you will only be a curse to the imperials, beyond that i cant tell you what your missions will be, you want in or out?" Said the man.

As calle looked up at him, his eyes pierced her soul and she knew that he knew she was in, she didn't want to be remembered as a curse to the Rebellion on as a good fighter pilot. She stood up.

"I am in, when do i leave." She responded, the man then closed the file and came over to her and held out his hand. Calle shook it and the man began talking to her.

"good, i am commander Fias Lester welcome to the strike team, get your things ready, you will be leaving in one hour for a secure location from there we will take you to meet the rest of your team, and for more training." The commander said. He then walked out and began heading back to his ship docked in the docking collar, he got the file and checked off another name from the list and prepared to leave for another interview, as he made his way to the docking collar he whispered to himself.

"Only one more to go then we can begin their training."


	4. Chapter 4 darius pt 1

**Too all my reader I want to sincerely apologize for the long absence I have had some major computer problems but they are all finally fixed after getting a new computer and some patience I will try to post more often now that I have a decnet computer too all how stuck by me thanks**

**Star Wars Rebel Strike Team**

_Chapter 3_

_Coreilla City, Coreilla_

_(3 years post battle of Yavin, Five months since the Fall of Echo Base)_

_Rebel Safehouse_

_As Darius _Brahnx looked in the mirror and began to shave off the beard, he began to think about what was going to happen today. Because in another 8 hours he would either be off planet, dead, or being tortured. As Darius began to shave he looked at himself in the mirror. He was, like any other 28, year old guy from Naboo. On his left arm was a tattoo of a Kyrat Dragon. A mistake from a late night with good friends and too much Coreillian Ale. The only difference between him and the people next door, he was a rebel infiltrator. He was trained to watch and gather intel. Now though he was being asked to attack, to eliminate a vital target and he was all they had there, mainly because of his location but also because he was the best sniper the rebel alliance marine corps had. As he finished shaving and began to put on the corellian clothing he had gotten he looked at his blaster and his holonet receiver that still showed showed the flash message from the infiltrator corps headquarters on Mon Calamari.

"_Bothan spies report high level imperial meeting taking place on Coreilla, in the back lands near Coreilla City you will procure weapons and equipment from supplier codenamed Ravenwood and proceed to included coordinates, recon area and eliminate highest ranking Officer of Imperial Intelligence, then proceed to secure location and ex-filtrate from the system. Initiate security procedures on safe house and on all identification._

As Darius got on the clothing and hid it all under a brown cloak he picked up the sniper rifle and the equipment he had procured hours ago, and picked up all the false documents from the counter and put them in the sink and set the papers and id's on fire. As he watched the fire consume his false id, he was going to miss being Giles Hansol but was going to be glad to be Darius Brahnx once again. After he was sure the fire had sufficiently destroyed the documents and the id cards he put the fire out and put the charred items. In the trash receptacle, he then hid the blaster in the backpack he carried with him. After he had secured it in the backpack as well as the other equpiment , he grabbed the trash receptacle and headed for the door, as he did he removed the memory drive from the holonet receiver and put it with the rest of the trash and proceeded to the door of the apartment he had used as a safe house all these months. After dumping the trash in the nearest public trash bin he then headed for the apartment building office and left the key to the apartment. He would not be returning there if he was lucky he would not be returning to Corellia for the foreseeable future if unlucky he would not have a future. As he came out in the rain he pulled the hood of the cloak on his head and hailed a taxi and got in the back seat. As the bothan driver turned around and asked the destination Darius responded."Main concourse bay three" As the drivers headed out he looked at the building that he had lived in and hoped it would survive the war. It took the cab driver about 20 minutes to get to bay three. After 5 minutes of trying to talk to Darius the Bothan driver shut up and focused on the sky way. After landing Darius got out and paid the driver in imperial credits and walked to the elevator to get and punched in Concourse twelve. As the headed up he looked at himself in the reflection.

At 6 even he was tall for most Naboo, his broad shoulders and dark complexion were from his Naboo father but his blue eyes and pointed nose and black hair were most definitely from his alderanian mother. Which is why he was fighting for the rebels. He still remembers the day he heard the news. As he looked out on the cityscape of corellia city he remembers the news broadcast he heard on the Alderanian tanker he was serving on while flying from Coruscent to Thyferra.

"**This is GNN and we have some breaking news, Alderann has been destroyed. Reports from multiple crusiers and tankers indicate the planet has been completely destroyed, no one who was planet side is believed to have survived, reports indicate that only asteroids of the former planet remain all ships under Alderannian ownership are to report to the nearest dock. Ships are beginning to muster at Coruscent and Thyferra but hopes are small of any survivors. When asked about this the emperor said that the planet was destroyed by the rebels because the planet no longer supported them, he also went on to say that this will happen again with the rebels."**

As soon as he heard that he new it was a lie the rebels didn't have the fire power to do that but the empire did. However after landing he waited for news of both his mother and father and many from his mother's side of the family, he even went out on ships searching the debris cloud for survivors. However after a week he knew they were all dead and knew what he needed to do, he collected his pay from the ship he worked on and headed for a contact he knew in the rebellion and joined up. Two days later he was heading for a Mon Calamari training ground where after finishing basic infantry school he was sent to another traiing facility to be trained to be an infiltrator specializing in sniping and recon. His thoughts were interrupted by the doors opening to concourse twelve. He exited the lone elevator and headed to his destination a small store on the concourse called Corellia home goods. As he entered the store he looked around to the furniture store and acted like he was getting ready to buy something. He was really scanning the store making sure all was clear and he was not followed. After ten minutes of going from furniture display to furniture display. He was certain he was not watched by anyone and proceeded to the back service desk. A boy of about sixteen wearing a blue shirt with a beige pants employee uniform of the store asked."Sir, welcome to Corellia home good how may I help you."Darius looked at the boy and resonded with the first code word."Hello, I am expecting a rare red chair from Thyferra that is made of rare Mon Calamari wood." The boy looked at Darius and said". I am sorry sir we dont have it yet who was the agent who made the order he may know when it will be in." Darius looked at the boy and said the second code phrase." Yes his name was Gabriel Mothra tell him is it Mr sky who is asking." The boy rushed back to the back of store room of the store. As Darius waited on a response he scanned the store to make sure no one was listening to him or paying him to much attention. Off to his right in the corner was an elderly couple looking at a bedroom set being talked to by an employee, a little closer to his left a man was looking at the newest holonet receivers deciding whether to buy one or not, then all the way at the front of the store another man came in looking at the bedroom suite he had pretended to look at later. He turned around to see the boy with a note in his hand."Mr sky, mr Gabriel says this is your estimate and is sorry for the inconvience." The boy hen handed darius the folded note, Darius thanked the boy and headed out into the main concourse and proceeded to the mens lavatories to the left side of the store, he went into the back and got a stall by himself and began to read the message."

_Mr sky_

_My situation is compromised, Imperial Intelligence knows of my activities, no info has been compromised and I have initiated clean sweep but I must ex-filtrate new supply route on planet will be established in several months. Before I was compromised I left supplies as well as final orders in secure location, Location is as follows good luck and may the force be with you."_

_North Dock yards_

"_Docking bay twenty two_

_Secure holding area 3_

_passcode 113357_

As Darius read the message he shook his head, he had heard reports of Imperial Intelligence finding a number of suppliers and safe-houses since hoth had fallen, many believed the imperial were able to recover some files from the computers there are others though that thought there were double agents within Rebel command. Either way this mission was still on and he was ready. He tore the note up put it in the toilet bowl and flushed it and headed back to the elevators as he did two men stopped him at the lavatory doors. To his right a man about his height with blonde hair, to his left a man about 6"2 with raven hair both cut military style both wearing black clothes under brown cloaks with hoods

As he tried to move past them the men held him at the door and pushed him gently back inside and removed the hoods. The one on the left was to speak first.

"Hold it right there sir, Imperial intelligence Shadow corps we have some questions for you." As the men slowly entered the lavatory Darius did three things first he got a fearful look on his face to throw off the imperial agents, secondly he put his backpack by his legs and got ready to pull it up and dive for the nearest stall or just pick it up and go on, and finally he put his hands to his belt which held a secret small blade for an emergency. A he stood there they began to talk the man on the right spoke this time.

"sir, we just watched you leave Corellia home goods what was you business there?" Said the man. Slowly Darius began to recite his cover story." Sir, I had ordered some furniture from Thyferra but it had not come in yet I was going there to see if it had arrived." The raven haired man slowly nodded and began walking back behind the blonde one and spoke into a communicator silently, probably talking to the surveillance unit watching the store. As he did this the blonde man began talking again. "What piece of furniture did you order from Thyferra, and why there?" Darius looked at the blonde agent again and responded. "I had heard that the material made there were top notch, that they made some great chairs there, unfortunately I did not think it would take this long."Darius said jokingly hoping to lower the tension in the room. The Blonde man rejoined the conversation and began whispering in the other mans ear." Slowly Darius began to put his hands on his belt just above the secret handle to his hidden knife." I want to see your identification papers now" Said the raven haired agent. Darius reached into his pocket and slowly took out his id that identified him as Dulgan Myec from Thyferra. He agent took it from his hands and using a ear communicator began calling imperial command to check it out. As he did the blonde man continued to eye Darius and also held his left hand on his waist blaster hidden on the coat but Darius could see the movement cause his hand would move the cloak. AS he continued staring down the blonde agent the raven haired man came back and he returned the id card which darius put back in his pocket. Then the man began to speak again."Mr myec, next time choose a more reputable store not one associating with rebels and dont let me see you there again do you understand?" Darius nodded then the men slowly left and rejoined the crowd. After waiting five minutes for his heart to calm down and to see if anyone was left behind he headed for the elevators and headed down to the nearest loading bay and hailed a taxi. After getting in he told the driver a random destination across town away from the supply drop. After doing this three more time with three separate taxis he headed to the docking bay looking over his shoulder the entire time. After getting to docking bay 22 he headed to the back of the docking bay to one of three secure areas that were used for holding goods and other items from transport ships. He headed to the right and stood in front of the door to secure area 3 and keyed in the code on the keypad the door hissed open and he opened the steel door up and proceeded inside. In the middle of floor of the circular room was several small but long boxes he headed to the first one and after finding the booby trap detonator under the lid and disarming it, he did the same to the other boxes in the center room and began opening the first box in the room. The first box held a ghille suit with thermal cloaking and a bolt action rifle that was about 12 feet long from barrel to the stock, on top of the rifle was a scope that was a long range scope with thermal and night vision view modes as well as energy scanners to see through walls for a limited time. underneath it was a clip of ten tungsten slugs in a clip, beside it was a standard imperial blaster for close up protection as well as ten clips for the blaster. As he closed the lid on the first box he looked at another one, there was a caring vest filled with meals for three days or longer as well as a fixed blade commando knife and his final orders from rebel command as well as maps of the area he was going to with he ex-filtration plans marked on them in blue with his final position marked in redbeside them was a multi comm device for short range comms and communication with ships in orbit. He closed the lid and looked at the final box and found a functioning speeder bike disassembled with assembly instructions on the underneath as well as some extra rations and several bottles of water and medical supplies. As he headed back to the second box he opened it and pulled out his orders from rebel command fleet somewhere in hiding and after opening the sealed file pulled out the order sheet and began reading.

"_rebel high command to infiltrator 1153_

_Proceed to final position of target area by 1200 hrs meeting will begin at 1300 hrs tomorrow. As of 0900 hrs yesterday corellia time plans are still a go but security increased due to rebel cell discovery on corellia, imperial secret police shadow corps brought in, orders are to head as planned to final position and target highest ranking Officer which is Admiral Kehel Bastra of Imperial intelligence. Other targets of opportunity may present themselves as well as several admirals and other high ranking officers if opportunity presents itself liquidate as many as possible and collect as much intel as possible using audio function on scope but primary target is Kehel Bastra once target is elliminated head to Lz and await pickup by ship call sign raptor. Initiate clean sweep protocol of cache location and of any equipment to be left behind and jump off point. May he force be with you_

_End of message_

After reading the message he put orders back and he pulled out the Dossier of the primary target and began reading.

**Name Kehel Bastra**

**age 54**

**height 6'3**

**info**

**Kehel Bastra was born on Coruscent Kehel Bastra joined the impiral military just after order 66 and moved quickly through the ranks of the new imperial miltary. He is believed to have helped create imperial secret police known as Shadow corps and is believed to have been at Hoth and also supervised the final construction of secret imperial weapon known as Death Star, is believed to have gotten head of imperial intelligence after emperor began massive military purges after the destruction of the death star by rebel forces believed to be heading up intelligence collection from remains of hoth base as well as several other projects related to Imperial Intel operations. No medical files available on public net, no family.**

Below was a removable picture of the man. The picture showed a black haired main, with graying on the sides, with black glasses on, with blue eyes and a small nose and a short chin with a small line though it. Darius pulled the photo off the paper and stuffed it in his pocket and pulled the acid strip on the outer coverings of the file and through it on the ground within thirty seconds the acid and liquified the papers and the file inside. He then turned to the box with the parts for the speeder bike and began the assembly of the speeder bike. By the time it was finished night had fallen on corellia, so Darius packed all the supplies in the side bags of the speeder bike, locked the door and booby trapped it with the mines from Ravenwoods booby traps earlier. He then took out the communications gear and set it to alert him when 0300 hit and put it back in the rear right side bag. The alarm would give him three hours to sleep. He then he laid down and rested his head against the grounded speeder bike and pulled out the blaster from his supplies and laid it to his left side and turned out the lights and began to sleep, after today sleep was not long coming.


	5. Chapter four darius pt 2

**Star wars Rebel Strike Darius part 2**

**Continued from Darius part one**

Darius dreams of failure and hope were broken by the buzzing of the communications gear alerting him it was 0300. He slowly pulled himself from sleep and began to get up, as he did he saw the spot where he had thrown the file. The file from the night before had been completely dissolved by the acid and only a dull stain existed on the floor at his feet. As he got up he began to run through his checklist he first order of business was to get up and begin checking his equipment. First he turned on the speeder bike, while unarmed was fast and a stripped down version the imperials used. The speeder bike hummed to life and began to life off of the ground on micro repulsors under the engine. He then turned it off and headed for the right side side bags to check his equipment. In the right rear saddle bag was his coms gear, Ghille suit, carrier vest and broke down sniper rifle. At the front sidebar was his blaster and food for three days. He then walked around the speeder bike and looked inside the front left sidebag, he found the clips to his rifle and blaster as well as his maps, and then he looked at the rear left sidebag he found bottles of water and a set of republic camouflage jungle fatigues as well as two booby traps from the night before. After making sure all was well in each bag he headed to the door. After disarming his thermal detonator booby trap on the door he headed into the main hanger and proceeded to the lavatory towards the front of the hanger on the left side. After relieving himself and washing his face he got on with the day. He headed back to his the Secure area three punched in the code and headed to the ;left wall and activated the massive doors beside the small human doors. As they lifted up he got on the speeder bike and put it on low power and turned it over, it barely hovered off the floor and he pushed it to the front of the hanger by the huge double doors. As the bike hovered he headed out the small humanoid sized door to scope out the city. The city was lit up but many were still asleep, the skyways were still alive but mostly with people come home from bars in taxis and people going home from late shift at work. After making sure no security forces were around he headed back inside and headed to the wall and flipped the switch to open the main hanger doors , and like a huge garage door they began to open and slid just under the roof. He then headed back to the speeder bike still hovering and looked in the sidebag with the map pulled it out and looked it over. He was heading to the imperial retreat in the protected Imperial forest reserve just outside the city to his west.

After yesterday's close call he decided to use caution he headed east and took a more circular route through the city, by the time he was certain he was not being followed and made it to the edge of the reserve, it was 0800, he was running out of time and the sun was beginning to crest over the horizon. HE got out of the bike at the edge of the forest reserve away from any well traveled paths and got out his clothes, he sneaked behind the bushes and changed. After changing he headed back and after placing his backpack, id and old clothes in a sidebag he got out the carrying vest and put all the rations in the pockets as well as the water, he then put on the communications set which included a transceiver on the back of the vest, a ear bud in his ear and a channel changer fro emergency changing of encrypted channels on a line running from the transceiver. He then got out the blaster and the clips and put them on a bandoleer around his waist. He then got the rifle, and began assembly, the assembly took about 10 minutes and slung on his back, and finally he got out the ghille suit and began using foliage to break it up after he was pleased with the result he wired to bike to blow at 4 oclock using one of the booby trap thermal detonators, he then drug the bike to some local foliage hid it using some leaves and limbs and set the other town on the bike to detonate if they were disturbed or the bike was. He then pulled out the blaster and in a slow walk headed into the deep forest.

It had been at least three hours since the bike when he made it to his observation position or his OP. He knelt down and looked down the mountain in the valley was the imperial retreat. Down the mountain were several large building surrounded by laser fences. The buildings were in arrayed in a star formation with the main buildings in the center. To the north about 100 yards behind the fence was what looked like the barracks, to the east was the motor pool with imperial soldiers working on at least two hover tanks, one mobile artillery and several speeder bikes. To the west surrounded by several storm troopers were the officers quarters, while only three stories tall it was small compared to some of the other imperial OQ Darius had seen. To the south and closest to Darius was another building that looked to be a communications center with a large dish on top for long range communications. In the center of the compound at just two stories was the retreat headquarters. Paved walkways connected all the buildings. Along the fences at the four corners were guard towers armed with portable proton torpedo launchers and repeating laser cannons to stop any rebel incursions. At the east and west fences where the road came through the valley were guards and small guard house to deactivate the fence at the road to allow traffic through. Darius put his blaster in his waist holster and pulled out his bold action rifle, and looked through the scope. As he began looking for a good FFP or final firing position to take the shot from. As he continued looking at the local mountains for a good spot he noticed a motorcade coming through the west gate. IT included, to speeder bikes out front, two small tanks behind them, three APC's and two more tanks and speeder bikes behind the APCs. This was a motorcade for someone important, and that meant the meeting would start soon. The motorcade headed for the center building and after disgorging its passengers headed to the motor pool. After looking for a few more minutes through his rifle scope Darius finally settled on a FFP or Final Firing Position to his east between the motor pool and the communications building. He put the rifle back under his ghillie suit and on his back and in a slow walk headed for his position.

By the time he had got there it was nearly twelve which meant the meeting would start soon, as he made it to the FFP he noticed four more motorcades had come through and the vehicles were all either being serviced at the motor pool, or running a perimeter patrol around the fence. He laid down in the tall grass, sheathed his blaster and pulled out his rifle, he laid it down in front of him and took his place behind the rifle, with the stock in the elbow of his shoulder and his right eye just behind the scope looking through it, he then pulled the front cover off and activated the shot computer inside the scope, after booting up it created a shot map of the battlefield calculating the distances, and other environmental effects that have an effect on the shot, as it did this he removed the 10 round clip of tungston bullets and put the clip in the rifle and chambered a round. After choosing three points of reference for the computer. One being the front of the headquarters building, two being the side of the comms building and the final one being the fence itself, the computer created a shot map. Darius then programmed in the wind and got out the photo from his pocket, then he was ready for the shot, he zoomed the scope into the front of the headquarters and waited, beginning to control his breathing and getting ready for the shot. As he watched his target entered the building from a motorcade he watched her and counted the number of steps it would take to get to the motorcade from the font of the building. It took 8 steps the meeting would start soon, he activated the long range microphone on the cope and searched the building for the meeting after finding it, he began the micro recorder in the scope. As he did he began to hear the participants coming in.

_**Male voice one: So where is our esteemed admiral?**_

_**Male Voice two: Dont know but security just cleared him to enter.**_

_**Male voice one" I heard he that he has fallen out of favor with the emperor.**_

_**Female voice one: doubtful, if that were true he would be were admiral piatt is now, dead.**_

_**Male voice three: Piatt was a moron coming in too close to hoth for the raid and landing the marines to far away. That could have been a coup for us if done right but he fouled it up.**_

_**Male voice two: No argument there I was at hoth had we been put a little closer we could have gotten to the computers and got a lot of hard intel and maybe even some of the rebel leadership. They landed us to far away, let us hope that Bastra can get something from the remains, from what I hear he has only gotten supply routs and chains no real intel.**_

_**Female voice one Yeah but I heard something else might be going on around endor, vader has made several trips there and also Kuat drive yards one of the dock yards has been closed but still active.**_

_**Male voice 4 Gentlemen and women thank you for coming today I know you have operations either in progress or in final stages of preparations. So I know this meeting is a hassle but there are things we need to discuss.**_

_**Male Voice one: Admiral Bastra, why did you call this meeting surely things could have been said over the communications network.**_

_**Admiral Bastra: Admiral three months ago a lot of imperial communications equipment along with encryption for the Hyperspace network was discovered on a cargo ship with a history of trading with the rebellion. It is now believed that the rebels have broken our encryption and until we trace were the communications equipment came from and time for our cryptography unit to create a more secure code we have to assume long range communications have been compromised. This is too important information to fall in the hands of the rebellion.**_

Throughout the room murmurs could be heard as the other admirals began talking about this revelation.

_**Male Voice two: When was the intelligence branch going to inform us of this little problem huh, Several months the rebels have had access to our long range communications they could have been learning of our upcoming ops, personnel changes, heck even upgrades to our weaponry. WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US.**_

_**Admiral Bastra: Sit down admiral Marks or you will be lying down next to piatt and his family on Hoth. I understand your anger but the orders came from vader and the emperor, until a better encryption could be developed we could use this to not only send false intelligence but read any messages the rebels send over the network to their infiltrators and the sapper teams they have throughout the galaxy. Does anyone else have anything to add.**_

_**Female voice one: do we have an estimate on the new encryption for long range communications?**_

_**Admiral Bastra: No, the encryption that was being used was believed to be completely secure but now that it is compromised the tech branch is working overtime to create a new one, the reason for the no estimate we be revealed shortly. Anything else ladies and gentlemen.**_

_**Male Voice three: What about all current operations, my marines have several ground operations in progress, as well several a few ready to jump off, including raids to Thyferra, Ryloth, as well as a saturation mission near Nal hutta. Without secure comms how are we supposed to communicate with the units over long range.**_

_**Admiral Bastra: Commandant Kaarl Chro, all major operations are canceled those in progress will proceed as planned, until new encryption can be developed use code words for long range comms to units. Why this may tip off the rebels that something is up they wont know what until we have spread black intelligence trough their ranks and hopefully confusion that we can exploit later. However, for now though let us continue with the reason for this meeting. Gentlemen, we at intelligence since yavin have been have the heads of a two special projects. The first is called project phoenix, the second is call project shadow. I am handing out baseline materials for these projects. As you can see both are very huge projects but the one we are mainly here for is Shadow. As you can see from the materials. Shadow is a planned invasion of mon Calamari. As seen in the material we are nearly done with the secret bases on Korriban, using the old sith tombs for command and control centers and also storm trooper barracks. **_

_**The Plan is as follows, Admiral marks your third fleet will muster as kuat drive yards as normal in 4 days for resupply, where you will pick a battalion on Kaarl Chro's Recon marines. Once there you will jump out as normal to you patrol route near Corellia. While that is going on we will begin a sweep mission for our Forward Operation base on planet to begin drawing the rebels out, this is a rouse. As they are sweeping towards the main centers, we will launch bombing raids from the tie bombers we have on Korriban. These fighters will get to mon calamari on the patrol ship in system. Commander Kira Vekarr these bombers under your direct command will bomb the planet but two will carry special payloads, a biological weapon canister with rebel marking. The bombers will bomb the main rebel area of the planet with the bio canisters, once deployed the virus will become airborne. Within six months when the virus begins killing anyone on planet, it will be linked back to the rebels, info will be leaked to GNN saying the soldiers on planet found evidence of rebel bio weapon labs, and that the rebels destroyed one to keep the facility a secret releasing the virus.**_

_**Once it is revealed that the rebels, many will turn against the rebels and the regional governor will go against the mon calamari and call for additional forces. At this point our soldiers hidden on korriban will be brought to the planet by Admiral Marks third fleet, Admiral Gershaw, you will break off three of your ships from the seventh QRF fleet to cover admiral marks patrol route while marks takes his third fleet to korriban to pick up the extra storm troopers and extra equipment and head to mon calamari. By the time you get there the rgional governor will need your help with not only the virus but possible social unrest from the revelation. We will be seen has heroes, and the rebellion will lose a major base of operations any questions?**_

_**Commander Vekarr: Once the extra troops land on planet, what will be the mission of the squadrons under my command?**_

_**Admiral Bastra: Your squadrons of tie fighters and bomber will assist in overwatch and close air support of ground forces, also you will ensure no high ranking rebels leave the system you will receive further documentation just before the operation on who we believe is on planet, also during your initial air strikers with you bomber squadrons you are to take our the governors residence, the emperor has deemed him too soft and has already got someone in waiting with a more heavy hand in hopes of finally stipping the rebels of the planet and the region in general, anything else.**_

_**Male Voice one: Admiral Bastra have all the supplies been received at the jump off points of korriban and kuat for the operation.?**_

_**Admiral Bastra: Admiral Kershaw, all the pieces are in place except for the bio toxin, it will be delievered to kuat by way of courier ship emperor's chance from Coruscent, soon once it has docked it will begin loading of the bio-virus onto the main ship as well as the cure to protect our own troopers as well any empire friendly people on planet. IF there are no other questions I suggest we adjourn for a bit to look over the files of both of these projects and come back with more questions and comments for the upcoming operations or to bring anything relevant before us here, meeting adjourned for two hours.**_

As Marcus listened to the chairs shuffling as people got up and began to focus on the door of the main head quarters building, he felt like throwing up, all those lives, all that bloodshed, all to stop the rebels. If they were willing to do that what else was up their sleeve. He extracted the crystal drive from the scope and put in one of the pockets under his ghilie suit, rebel high command needed to hear this, as he finished the doors opened nad his target emerged and he began to get ready to take the shot. Admiral Bastra begins to head for the waiting APC in front of the building and he began the process of the taking the shot.

Step one step two calm down slow down your breathing. Step three, step four put first pressure on the trigger. Step five, step six focus on the target and the point of impact, in this case over the nose on the center forehead. Step Seven inhale, and as he took the last step before entering the APC. BOOM, to rifle goes off as Darius pulls the trigger. The round goes downrange and as darius looks on where once there was a head, a red mist is and along the once clear doors is a red splash. As the men and the stormtoopers begin looking for the shot darius tried to strike the to high ranking officals behind the once admiral Bastra, one he hits but is unsure of the lethal shot, as the other male falls to the ground. He aims as the woman behind Bastra's falling body and fires again. The woman he assumes is commander Vekarr is hit in the chest and falls at the doors. Darius then stands up and under the but of the rifle activates the self destruction on the rifle, He then fast walks away from the dissolving and pulls out his blaster and heads for a large thick of grass about 500 yards away from his Final firing position. He then kneels and brings out his map and begin to look at the blue circle where his extraction point is. Inside the blue circle is a note.

"_Contact rebel five_

_on hyperspace channel zero one one three_

_communicate in short bursts call-sign runner two five. If extraction is missed initiate_

_burned protocol for extraction"_

He looked at where he was and where his Extraction Zone was, it was a small clearing inside the forrest but on the opposite side of the base he was on. He was going to have to head north east to get to the Extract zone. As he put the map back, he switched on the communications set he had with him and switched on the channel and tried to contact his ride out as tie fighters screamed overhead in search of him.

**Runner two fiver this is Inflitrator Corellia one come in over.**

As he said that he began moving to the northeast and as he did he repeated his message. After ten minutes a static came on the line and he got a response.

**This is runner two five to Corellia one how do you read over?**

As he hears this in his earpiece a major worry bleeds away and he stops and kneels in the foliage to respond.

**This is Corellia one to Runner two five, have accomplished primary mission, have key intel for pickup, status of extraction.**

**Runner two five to Corellia one, we are in the cage, will be at point zebra at 0100 zulu tomorrow will wait 5 mikes for package then off, turn on net every hour on the hour for updates, Runner two five out.**

As Darius switched off his communications headset he began to head northeast around the imperial retreat to his extraction point. With the blaster at his front he had 6 hours to get to his extraction point and if he was going to make it 22 miles in time he better get moving. A he continued moving he heard the empire looking for him, tie fighters screamed overhead, off in the distance probe droids could be heard but after another 3 hours the sounds got more distant until finally the only sound that could be heard was the tie fighters moving in the distance. As night fell he ditched his ghillie suit in a small stream and began to eat, after eating he switched on his communications net for five minutes but heard no update for Runner two five. Just before midnight he made it to the clearing and switched on the communication net, as darius waited he heard Runner two five come over the channel.

**Runner two five to Corellia one proceeding to zebra ETA one hour prepare for extraction if message received double tap response.**

Darius double tapped his mike and switched it off and waited, an hour later a corellian freighter came into view and as the ramp descended he ran out and got into the ship and as the ramp raised up he could see the lights of Corellia city behind the still looking tie fighters. AS he got onboard, a black protocol droid met him and sent him to a small cabin once inside he laid down and sleep found him.

_Four days later_

_Mon Calamari Cruiser location unknown_

After Darius made it back to rebel command and delivered his recording of the meeting, he was told to wait in one of the crew quarters on base one until further order, he was not to talk to any of the crew, or send communications for four days he waited under guard for order, thoughts of doing something wrong running through his head, did he miss, did he miss some vital intel during the meeting, had the empire found him out as an infiltrator. Then on the fourth day the guards told him to come with him and brought him into a very spartan office and he he was now sitting in a seat waiting for what was next. As he waited a man in his late forties with a graying beard entered the room. He looked and held himself as someone who had seen many fights and survived as he sat down at the metal desk he began to speak.

"Mr Brahnx my name is Commander Fias Lester it is pleasure to meet you, especially someone who may have single handed saved the rebellion on Mon Calamari. Your intel allowed us to stop the bio attack there and also let us in in the secret base that was on Korriban."

As darius heard this he allowed a grin and sat back little more relaxed and responded." Thank you, sir I am just happy to have been of some help."

"I am the one who ordered you sequestered away I have an offer for you, I am putting together a unit a unit filled with men and women of unique skills I believe you would be a great fit for this unit, if you except you will be sent to a special training base for special training, if not you will return to the infiltrators for a new mission. The missions this unit will do are going to be hard, and impossible, but if done right could help bring done the empire sooner, what is your answer" Fias Lester said.

He began to think it over and thought back to the recording of all the wrong the empire was willing to do just to stop freedom and knew the answer."I am in sir" He responded.

Commander Lester pushed a hidden button and the guards returned and began to speak to them. "Gentlemen, take Mr. Brahnx back to his quarters he is to have no contact to any other crew member until his transfer and also no communications." After the men pulled Darius out of the room Commander Fias Lester activated the communications panel and began to type out a message to admiral Akbar

_Admiral, men and women chosen for special project, site chosen for training grounds request secure transport for trainees to site named site equalizer. Transport to take place in several days, and will be done all at once. Until then supply of training site to take place using secured channels._

_Commander Fias Lester_

_Rebel Spec ops command._


End file.
